


You Make Me Complete

by killingaesthetic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingaesthetic/pseuds/killingaesthetic
Summary: Willow and Tara get a rare night alone together. They decide to make good use of it.





	You Make Me Complete

**Author's Note:**

> The events of this story take place between season 5 and 6.

A still had fallen over the Summer’s household. It was one of those rare nights when Dawn was over at Xander’s and Anya’s place, when Willow and Tara took a break from programming the Buffybot and put away their books. They had absolutely nothing to do, the only distraction being the radio humming lowly in the corner.

Tara was stretched out across their bed, lazy as a house cat. Willow moved to the music, lightly bouncing across the room, as she lit a few candles that littered their vanity. A slight upturn of the lips, edging on the border of a smile, made its way on Tara’s face as she watched Willow. 

Willow then slipped in beside Tara. Wordlessly, the other girl pulled her closer. Willow snuggled into the embrace, sighing contentedly; it was all too easy to let her girlfriend's warmth wash over her, especially combined with the hypnotizing scent of the candles and the gentle music from the radio. 

Willow’s voice was soft when she spoke. “You know, with all that’s went on- and all that’s been going on, I guess…I just haven’t had time to tell you something.”

Tara’s eyes, which had lazily shut in their mutual warmth, peeked open. “Yeah?” she asked. 

“Yeah. In all that chaos, when you were…”

“Insane?” Tara supplied.

Willow hummed in agreement. “And then when…”

Tara just nodded her on, pushing a piece of Willow’s hair from her face. She knew full well what Willow wanted to say; Buffy’s absence left a gaping hole in all of their chests. There was no reason to mention the cause of the injury by name. 

“I missed you,” Willow finished.

There was a hitch in Willow’s voice, one Tara couldn’t quite interpret. But when Willow’s hand made it’s careful descent from her back to the curve of her thigh, she saw something in Willow’s eyes that made her understand: desire, blazing bright. 

“How much did you miss me?” Tara asked.

Willow understood the eroticism behind her words immediately. She wasn’t sure how: perhaps it was the slight stutter that interrupted her first word, the way she leaned into Willow’s touch, or the shade of pink that painted her cheeks, barely noticeable in the candlelight. Whatever it was, Willow interpreted it as an invitation. 

“More than anything,” Willow replied, “I could show you.” 

“Please,” Tara whispered, faintly. Her voice was coated thick with desire. 

They met in a tender kiss. Tara had been worried that after all this time, kissing Willow might somehow be different, or not as magical as she remembered. However, such feelings were resolved a few moments after their lips met. Kissing was rather like riding a bicycle, Tara reckoned. 

Their kiss soon turned into something decidedly more passionate. Hands previously still were sudden a flurry of motion, exploring each other with an unmatched desperation. Willow’s hand slipped under Tara’s nightshirt, to explore the soft curve of her hip and the delicate suppleness of her breasts. Tara’s soft moan in response only encouraged Willow. Willow suddenly moved her lips from their homely position to other, equally sweet parts of Tara. She littered gentle kisses along Tara’s jawline and neck, as well as the sliver of collarbone that peaked out from her shirt. The shivers Tara gave in response were delightful to Willow.

Willow felt bolder than she ever had before, because she knew that their time together was limited. She tugged at the hem of Tara’s shirt.

“Can I take this off?” she asked.

“Yes,” Tara murmured, barely above a whisper.

Willow flashed Tara a reassuring smile, then pulled the garment over Tara’s head. 

When her eyes dropped past Tara’s collarbones to her breasts, Willow was unsure how she ever could’ve experienced lust before she met Tara. Her breasts, small and soft on her slender frame, were breathtaking. Willow cupped a hand against the tender flesh as she leaned in, then kissed Tara. 

When they parted, Willow marveled, “How did I ever get so lucky?”

“I don’t know,” Tara replied, “But I could ask you the same thing.”

“Maybe it was magic,” Willow joked, flashing Tara a bemused smile. 

“I think so,” Tara agreed. 

Wordlessly, Willow removed her shirt. Tara smiled shyly; there wasn’t a sight, she didn’t think, that could be more beautifully sensual. She pressed a kiss against Willow’s breast. 

“You’re perfect,” Tara murmured against her.

Willow didn’t have a response to that, at least not verbal. She allowed her lips to upturn in simple content, and tangled her fingers in Tara’s hair. She pressed a kiss against Tara’s temple.

“I was wondering if you wanted to try something, uh… different, than what we usually do. I just don’t want you to grow tired of me,” Willow said.

“I could never grow tired of you,” Tara assured in reply, “Are you asking me to suggest something?”

Willow nodded, biting her lip. The silence that followed filled the room, as Tara figured out how to voice her desires.

“I bought a candle the other day, and it was one of the ones you lit on the vanity. It’s the white one, and it burns at a lower temperature than usual candles,” Tara tried to explain, “I thought maybe you could drip the wax, on me. If you want to…” 

The thought had never personally crossed her mind, but the erotic possibility highlighted in Tara’s voice turned Willow on. 

“I can do it,” Willow chimed in, getting up.

“And I want those clothes off,” Tara added, more boldly than usual, despite her stutter and subsequent blush. 

“Only if you return the favor,” Willow replied, teasingly.

Smiling at her, Willow obliged Tara. Tara’s face heated at the sight of her nude girlfriend when Willow stepped out of her panties. The beauty of the curves of her body, glowing in the candlelight, caused an intense stirring in Tara’s groin. Silently, as Willow grabbed the referenced candle, Tara pulled the rest of her clothes off. 

Willow clamored back onto the bed, grinning at her lover, who was spread out underneath her. She pressed a kiss against Tara’s neck.

“You’re perfect,” she murmured against Tara. 

Willow straightened up, gazing down at Tara with unreserved desire.

“Are you sure about this?” Willow asked. 

Tara didn’t need to read Willow’s mind to understand she was asking about the candle, clutched tightly in her hand. 

“Yes, I’m sure,” Tara assured, “I-I want this.”

“If that changes-”

“I know.”

Tara closed her eyes, ready. Internally, she marveled at how much she trusted Willow, because she didn’t think she’d ever trust someone so intensely. Her body showed just that; she laid open and relaxed and wore a faraway smile on her face. 

When the first drop of wax hit Tara’s chest, she tensed. It was nothing like she had expected- it stung a little, but the warmth was pleasant. Willow, who had paused to make sure Tara was okay, continued. She drew a trail of wax against the narrow stretch of flesh between Tara’s breasts.

Willow hadn’t been sure about the wax before, but her mind quickly changed. Her position, she thought, was the best in the house. Tara reacted strongly to each drop of wax- surprise and arousal intermingled in her features. It urged Willow to pull the candles a little bit closer to Tara, to drip trails of wax along more sensitive areas of Tara’s body. Tara’s breathy half moans, half gasps in response fed Willow’s growing arousal. 

When Willow trailed wax down Tara’s stomach and past her hips, her reaction was particularly strong; suddenly, Willow couldn’t take it anymore. She set the candle down on the nightstand. 

“I want you so much right now, Tara,” Willow said, her lips already finding a place on Tara’s neck.

Tara just about melted at Willow’s low tone of voice. “You can have me,” she managed, her voice small. 

Willow kissed Tara deeply. When she ended the kiss, however, her lips formed in a grin. 

“I know,” Willow said simply. 

Her lips began the agonizingly slow process of traveling down Tara’s body. She left a few marks on spots she missed with the candle wax, which left Tara gasping and reeling in her already wound up state. Finally, Willow reached a home, nestled between Tara’s thighs. Instinctively, Tara threaded her fingers through Willow’s hair. 

“You’re so perfect,” Willow marveled under her breath. 

The grin she wore and the wondrous look in her eyes made it obvious she was telling the truth. She pressed a light kiss against Tara’s labia, looking up at her with teasing eyes.

They hadn’t done something like this in a long time, Tara realized. Her body was desperate, aching for the kind of relief that only Willow could offer. Tara simply couldn’t stand another second of Willow teasing her, flashing her signature bedroom smile, without offering her something substantial. 

In her half addled state, the only word she could muster was a desperate, “Please.”

Luckily, Willow understood. She pressed her tongue past it’s previous perch, immediately greeted with Tara’s delightfully overwhelming salty-sweet taste. Willow’s tongue traveled in wide circles around Tara’s clit, desperate to taste as much of her as she could. When the deft tip of Willow’s tongue stroked against her sweet spot, Tara felt such an intense, pleasurable heat that she could’ve died. Instead, she moaned and gripped Willow’s hair even more tightly. 

Willow’s eyes, which had previously been closed, fluttered open at the noise. She met Tara’s gaze with an expression of such lust and mischief, that Tara was certain she would’ve been smirking if her mouth wasn’t occupied. The thought, and all the other ones in Tara’s head, were quickly lost in another rush of pleasure when Willow increased the pressure of her touch. Tara’s eyes couldn’t help but fall shut; as Willow’s rhythm increased in pace, Tara felt more and more like she was melting into the mattress. 

Then, Willow pushed her fingers past Tara’s entrance, delighting in the wetness she found. When Willow curled her fingers inside, stroking against her g-spot, Tara’s pleasure seemed to increase by tenfold. She moaned unrestrained, tugging at Willow’s hair and arching her back into Willow’s ravenous touch. The heat and wetness between Willow’s thighs also increased in response. 

Willow kept up her rapid pace, so soon Tara was teetering on the edge of orgasm. She wanted to warn Willow, but any words she tried to utter died long before they reached her lips. All Tara could do, it seemed, was moan Willow’s name and hold on for dear life as a great surge of pleasure pulsed through her. The sensation as she came was so intense, it almost made her scream. At its peak, it felt more potent, more electrifying than anything else she had previously experienced. Willow, meanwhile, delighted in the warm rush of liquid from Tara that spilled upon her tongue and hand.

The experience had been amazing, but Willow’s desire to pleasure Tara still hadn’t quite been sated. She removed her tongue from its previous position, instead kissing the expanse of her inner thigh. Meanwhile, Willow’s fingers continued to pump inside her.

“You’re so good to me, baby,” Willow whispered, barely loud enough for Tara to hear. 

Tara did hear, however. She was too far gone to say anything in response, but her grip tightened and she flashed Willow a weak smile, soon interrupted by a moan of pleasure. 

The post-orgasm sensitivity made Willow’s strokes a hundred times more pleasurable. Willow kept up a steady rhythm, pushing her close to the edge once again in a matter of minutes. She moaned loudly with each deep thrust of Willow’s fingers. 

“You’re such a dirty slut, moaning for me like that,” Willow murmured, thrusting deeper and rougher. 

For a second Willow was afraid she had gone too far, but she had no reason to fear. In fact, those words were what pushed Tara over the edge. She came with a shout, pleasure filling every inch of her being. Willow watched as her girlfriend’s face twisted with the excruciating pleasure, the growing arousal between her own thighs reaching an impossible height. 

Willow was in no hurry to do anything about the intense ache between her legs, though, because she knew from experience Tara would take care of her as well. She was content to lay her head on Tara’s thigh, waiting for her to recover her senses.

“How’d you get so good at that?” Tara asked finally, her voice full of awe. 

“You know exactly how,” Willow replied, grinning lazily up at her, “practice.”

“You’re getting cocky, love,” Tara said with a chuckle, “Come here, why don’t you?”

Willow obliged, scampering to the pillow next to Tara. Tara turned towards her. Willow, Tara noted, was disheveled; lips red and swollen, eyes distant and dazed. The sight caused a stirring in Tara she could scarcely explain. All Tara knew was that she needed Willow as close to her as possible. So, she pressed against Willow, pausing only to thread her fingers in Willow’s hair before their lips crashed together. 

Everything about the kiss consumed Tara: the warmth and heaviness of Willow’s lips, her tongue, the subtle shivers in response from Willow, the deep breaths they shared. However, as Tara’s hands wandered downwards, to grope the curve of Willow’s ass and thighs, her mind couldn’t help but wander as well. A million images, of ways she could repay Willow, flashed past her eyes. 

Tara eventually settled on one. She used to be so shy about her desires. Tara recalled, in the early days of her relationship with Willow, she could barely squeak out what she wanted between her stuttering and blushing. However, it became clear to Tara as she kissed Willow that such shyness would just get in the way of getting what she wanted; what she wanted, in the moment, was Willow. So, she had no trouble of making a sloppy path of kisses from Willow’s lip to her ear, and whispering, with only a slight stutter and blush:

“I want to fuck you. Is that okay?”

Already, Tara had caused the arousal between Willow’s thighs to reach an impossible height. So, when Tara whispered that to her, all Willow could manage was an excited whimper of agreement as she opened her legs, allowing access. 

Tara smiled in approval as she slipped her hand between Willow’s thighs. She stroked a finger along Willow’s entrance, finding a surprising but delightful amount of arousal there. 

“You’re so wet, baby. Is it all for me?” Tara asked, her tone low. 

Willow could barely think, with Tara’s fingers so close to her wet, aching entrance. She confirmed with an intelligible noise, wanting Tara to hurry up with what she had promised. 

“What?” Tara replied, teasingly, “Use your words. I can’t understand you.”

Willow, despite her compromised mental capacities, could immediately see the game her girlfriend was playing at. She might’ve been mad if she wasn’t so dependent on Tara to provide the relief she desperately needed. Willow kind of wanted to laugh, or cry. Instead, she took a deep breath and gathered every spare thought she had floating around her head to make a painstaking response. 

“Yes,” Willow finally answered, “I’m wet for you.”

“Good girl,” Tara praised, slowly pushing her forefingers past Willow’s slick entrance, “You’re always so good for me.”

Willow’s breath hitched and her eyes fell fully shut in response. With Tara’s fingers finally inside of her, it was impossible to think. 

“I love you,” Tara murmured lightly, pressing kisses to Willow’s neck.

As Tara did that, her fingers curled deftly to stroke against Willow’s g-spot. Willow couldn’t help but moan in response. 

That only encouraged Tara. She increased her pace, thrusting her fingers deeper and more furiously within Willow. Her lips, meanwhile, continued to kiss Willow’s neck; occasionally, she bit and sucked on the tender flesh. The bruises stung briefly, but Willow didn’t mind it when it intermingled with the intense pleasure building up in her groin. 

As Tara continued, more wetness flooded Willow’s entrance. Soon, Tara was able to insert a third finger. Then, a fourth. 

Tara gazed lovingly upon her girlfriend. Willow’s green eyes, gleaming brilliantly in the candlelight, were distant; mouth agape as moans passed her lips; fingers tightly clutching the sheets. It was obvious that what Tara was doing had Willow well within the thralls of bliss. 

Naturally, Tara decided to increase Willow’s pleasure. She pulled away from Willow’s neck, which was initially met by Willow with murmurs of protest. That protest, however, died in Willow’s throat when the thumb of Tara’s other hand grazed against her clit. 

Willow was so high strung at that point, that even the light, almost teasing touch was enough to make her feel as though she was floating. Her eyes fell shut, and her moans increased; galaxies seemed to dance behind her eyes. Every second that Tara circled around her clit and thrust inside of her brought her miles and miles closer to orgasm.

Willow finally reached her breaking point. She came with a cry, desperately clutching to Tara as the intense electricity consumed her, from her core outward. Warm liquid spilled past Tara’s hand onto the bed sheets.

Willow’s mind was too far away to care much about the mess. Tara wasn’t concerned either, because it was nothing that couldn’t be fixed with a fresh sheet or a quick spell. Plus, she enjoyed the visual proof of the potent effect she had on Willow. In fact, she wanted to have the same effect on Willow again, and again, and again.

As Willow recovered her senses, Tara showered her with heavy kisses and let her hands run wildly along Willow’s figure; she wanted Willow to know her passion hadn’t yet died out. 

Tara eventually trailed her lips from Willow’s neck to her ear, and whispered in a low voice, “Can I continue? I don’t think I’m quite finished with you yet.”

“Yes,” Willow said immediately, then added, “Please,” her voice faint.

So, with Willow’s invitation, Tara continued what she had been doing. Willow’s entrance was slick from her previous orgasm, so Tara’s fingers easily slipped in. Within a few minutes, she again had four fingers deep inside Willow.

As Tara pumped her fingers inside Willow, she left a trail of lovebites along Willow’s neck and breasts. Willow was still sensitive from her last orgasm, so every stroke was amplified; every bruise Tara left was electrifying, every rough stroke against her g-spot was transcendental. 

The way Willow moaned, loud and uncontained, was music to Tara’s ears. Willow, in an effort to ground herself, had weaved her fingers through Tara’s hair. The way she unintentionally pulled on it when Tara did something particularly pleasurable stirred inexplicable arousal yet again in Tara’s core. Yet, her own needs were the least of Tara’s concern; she was focused on giving Willow as much pleasure as she could possible. 

So, Tara stepped it up a notch by pushing her thumb past Willow’s slick entrance. Inside Willow, Tara’s hand naturally curled into a fist. 

Willow couldn’t have imagined anything more pleasurable. Not even the high of doing magic compared to the feeling of Tara’s fist deep inside of her, stimulating every inch of her vaginal walls. She cursed and moaned Tara’s name as orgasm came dangerously close. Then, Tara’s other hand crept towards Willow’s clit. When Tara stroked against the swollen nub, just the way she liked it, Willow knew she was finished. 

A powerful orgasm crashed through Willow’s body. She gasped and moaned as the sensation reached it cresendo. It felt as if she was drowning in an electrifying wave of pleasure. Tara watched this display with unrestrained awe. The intensity in her expression and flush on her face told Tara exactly how much pleasure Willow was feeling. 

As quickly as the orgasm overtook Willow, it receded, leaving her feeling like she had just washed upon sandy shores. However, there was no better person to greet her on her return than Tara. Her girlfriend held her close and showered her with light, affectionate kisses as she recovered her senses. 

It wasn’t long before Willow’s world returned to its normal color. Her heart rate slowed, and breathing evened. 

“How are you feeling?” Tara asked her.

“Really good. That was…” Willow began. No descriptive word seemed to suffice.

“Magical?” Tara supplied.

“Magical,” Willow agreed. 

A smile made its way on her face, which was quickly returned by Tara. Their lips met in a brief but tender kiss.

“We should probably shower,” Tara suggested softly, after they pulled apart.

“We should.”

However, in that moment, they were in no hurry to move. They were perfectly content to lay interlocked, enjoying each other's warmth. 

  
  
  



End file.
